This Little Getaway
by Calamol
Summary: No matter how ill she makes me feel. Jinx X Kid Flash. The aftermath of Lightspeed. First attempt of JxKF, be gentle. R
1. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

**Edited. Please enjoy.**

**-Calamol**

**15.10.07**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine.**

* * *

Jinx hurried around the hall, checking every drawer. After which, she proceeded to the living area where she found her lifeless team. Ignoring them, she searched all the drawers once more but she still could not find what she wanted. 

So she decided to open her mouth and speak to them.

She was hoping for an answer. But idiots cant really say much. So the most she expected was an unintelligible answer, something along the lines of "D'oh".

"Do we have a vase?" Jinx asked despite the fact that there would be one less hive member around here if she recieved a half-assed answer. She tip toed daintily as she searched the cupboards. The poor pink hair girl was not replied.

Billy Numerous was busying himself, multiplying to the maximum to build his fort with Kid Wyckkyyd. ( Or however you spell that) And his dark friend was collecting the pillows. On the crumb covered floor were See-more, Mammoth and Gizmo; staring at the screen, their minds totally preoccupied with the game station.

Jinx looked at her team mates disdainfully. She was sick of their crazed attitude towards forts, g2s and other silly and incredibly boyish toys. But maybe what made her sick wasn't just them. And maybe it wasn't just the food she ate for dinner.

Perhaps it was her guilty consience she developed after that day.

The one that appeared after she met Kid Flash.

_"Dork."_ was the first thing that came to her mind when she thought about him. Actually it was the second. The first was...

But before Jinx let any sort of hormone filled thought come to her mind, or long enough for her to concentrate on it; she shoved it aside, blaming the soggy pizza.

"You guys are a pathetic excuse for a living thing! You cant even answer a simple question."Jinx huffed, she knew no one was actually paying attention but she decided just to get it out of her system. "Its no wonder you guys got busted so many times!"

Gizmo gave her a look after she finished her rant and returned to his normal baby pouty face. "Hey, hey, hey! Its not our fault that booger of a Kid Flash caught us. He's too fast!" He protested with a drawling whine.

The yelling and shouting from Jinx were taken upon by deaf ears from the rest of the team.

"Its always someone elses fault isn't it?" Blowing a clump of pink hair out of her face, she clenched her fist angrily and her shoulders rose. "Why am I not suprised?" She waved her hands high up in the air dramatically and stormed out of the room like the diva she was.

Jinx was pissed. Jinx knew exactly why she was pissed but she refused to admit it.

* * *

_Jinx, when will you learn?_

" I will control myself." She told the walls. "I will not blame the team for my guilty consience." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Where did that come from?"  
She asked out loud.

_I'm growing careless. Stomach pains? probably indigestion..._

She looked through her drawers to find a beautiful clear crystal vase. "Thats strange." She pondered. "I never had that."

Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and filled the glass carefully with water.

Twisting the tap off, she glanced at herself in the mirror. The reflection of what she saw was disturbing, a red and yellow flash of something ran pass her window. Really fast. Turning around, she opened the window to find nothing.

"Silly girl." She scolded herself. "It was just a flash of your imagination." And then she paused, nearly dropping the vase. _Flash, where do I remember that...Oh yeah...Kid flash_ She thought, looking at the red rose, suddenly feeling very bitter she carelessly dropped the rose into the water and placed it roughly on her new side table.

Flishp. Creushs. Swiiiip.

Jinx tossed and turn on her bed. _Relax Jinx... Dont look at the rose._

But somehow, she felt it watching her. The invitingly sweet scent of the single thorny flower was wafting around her small room. She could feel its presence. She could feel the rose's unseen eyes boring into her back. Looking around the room, she carefully avoided the sight of that red rose that constantly haunted her mind.

"You can't feel a rose lying beside you." Jinx piqued childishly at the ceiling. "No one can!"

As time wore on, the more she stared at the ceiling the more the ceiling stared back at her. There it was, the sleeping irritation at the back of her mind was awaking. It wanted something but Jinx did not know what it was.

_Why does yesterday bother you so much?_

She flipped over. "Sleep." She quietly muttered to herself. "You fell asleep yesterday you can fall asleep today." Restless, she lied on the pillows, fuming with anger.

Jinx shook her head and bolted upright and shook off the diziness that briefly overcame her.

Squirming slightly, she lifted her mattress and pulled out her sketchbook from underneath it. Placing her pencil's tip on the soft paper, she started drawing a unicorn. When fast-as-a-cannon-ball guy found out about her secret obsession about unicorns, it wasn't as fun as it used to be when she first drew them. It did not stop her from feeling better anyways.

After a while of sketching, she decided to lose herself in her own thoughts. Sighing away dreamily she stared at the picture and time ticked on, the world seemed to expand and fade into a massive blur of faded colours while the drawing of her unicorn grew clearer and larger.

And when it did,she noticed a lighting bolt she had gracefully drawn on the unicorn's forehead. It was then when everything snapped back into reality. Carelessly, she knocked the back of her head against the headboard of her bed.

_What the..._

She scrutinized her drawing more clearly and found out she had drawn a part of Kid Flash. His running body and the lighting bolt on the unicorn's head.

A booming soung could be heard from Jinx's room. Her team mates was a bit shaken by their slave driver's angry yellings but being the idiots that they are, they recovered soon enough and went back playing with their forts.

"I'm obsessed." Jinx caught herself staring at her indigo walls.

It was then when Jinx grew careless, she tilted her head to one side subconciously and the view of a lovely red rose came into sight.

She looked at the flower and remembered yesterday's happenings. It was the first time in a long time she had smiled so sincerely. Nothing near those evil, mocking smiles she gave to the poor victims the hive five bullied.

She scowled and tilted her head from side to side, making fun of a certain someone.

"Can I have some mustard on that?" She asked mockingly in a grudging butlighthearted sort of way. "It looks a little dry." She muttered, finishing his quote. She shot a glance at the rose and looked at the ceiling, sky, heavens and exclaimed bitterly "Not funny." The gods must be laughing.

Looking back at the rose again, she was furious.

_How dare he give me such things! I have no platonic relationship with him lest a romantic one and I will forever and ever and ever, never give in to his childish..._

She stopped for a brief moment. She didn't know what drove him to give her a symbol of love at first sight. And then she put the pieces together. That one went there and that one when here and...

_**Obsession** with a Jinx! He **is** stupid. _

She paused and found a better reason for the attention he gave her.

_Actually he's quite smart really. Giving me roses trying to convert me. I bet he thought I was soft or something. Sure! Start turning me into a puddle of putty in his hands and poof, I'm one of those bloody titans! After that, he would make the rest of the team get drunk and he will proclaim his undying gay love and the reason for his undivided attention for them. And then Poof! Again, he'ld convert them. _

_Soon, we'ld be marching round the world holding one of those funny yellow things. Obeying like dogs to a corny and overated lines such as...TITANS, GO! _

_But. I'll probably never see him again, so it wouldn't really matter._ She thought. And all of a sudden her face turned sour and sad. Just realising this she paused.

_You actually WANT to see him again? _The voice inside her head screamed.

Her fist were clenched and trembling, with her pale sharp nails piercing against her own skin. Her body cringing all over at that thought.

_Thats it! Get rid of the rose. _

Her mind told her body to do so but instead of it- her body remained lifeless and her head shook. Whats this? Some kind of mutany?

Ahem, lets try that again. Kill it...

Jinx scowled and glowing pink lightning waves jolted through the flower did something that she wished she never did.

The rose turned darker and darker and leaves and petals fell out slowly, like a week had gone past and the flower was continuing with the natural process of life. But, this, was not at all natural. She had killed a rose which was to die only in a week.

-Kid Flash

Okay, I wasn't spying or anything but I swear I heard Jinx scream or something. Not one of those blood curdling screams or any of that jazz. More of the I-am-so-mad-at-kid-flash-I'm-gonna-rip-his-body-into-shreds-now kinda thing. But, it could be one of those idiots she calls team mates that were getting on her nerves.

I digress.

WHOOSH.

I was not spying. Nor stalking. I swear! Its just that, I was doing my rounds in Jump City because the titans left me in charge and I was maybe hoping...eh, I'll bump into Jinx?

So now that I've heard her increasingly furious scream, I'll wait a minute or two before attempting to vibrate myself into their 'secret' lair.

Waiting...

...Waiting

Waiting...

...Waiting

Waiting...

...Check my watch...

Only one second passed...

Now two...

Waiting

Waiting

Waiting

Now three..

I'm not very patient.

I zipped into her room.

**-Third person Pov**

Kid Flash phased effortlessly into her purple room and grinned in the most unbashfull way ever. Till, he found Jinx motionless on her bed.

It was a weird position, half curled up on her side with one of her pigtails sticking out weirdly, jutting out from the side of her head she was lying on.

That must be pretty uncomfortable Kid Flash thought. He poked Jinx by her side.

Poke.

No reaction. "Jinxiiieeeeeeeeeeeee...Jinx?" Kid Flash taunted her in a soft voice.

No reaction.

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke

Poke.

Still no reaction.

-Jinx

Oh crap, is this guy for real? Vibrating into my room poking me to death, trying to get a reaction. Well hes not gonna get a rise from me. I know that, he ammuses himself diobolically by irritating others and it works.

And whats more is, its only been what? Twenty four hours since the last time we met. Dont call the guy in the same week he gave you his number, same rule for meeting you g/bf. He is totally clueless. I dont know much but a heck alot more than he does!

Okay and if the poking does not decease, I will just hold my breath and make it seem I'm dead. Maybe he'ld shrug it off and go do what..well...what..uh...superheroes and all that fancy spandex people do.

Okay. Now, just to wait.

Nope, he still pokes me like theres no tomorrow.

Oooh! That tickles.

Wait a minute...

Nevermind...heheh...

OKAY! Enough poking...

-Third Person Pov

"Jinx is dead."She said with a small smile on her face, Jinx was clearly ammused but reluctant to admit so. Kid Flash could not see her smile because her lying body was facing the other way.

"Hmm, okay. I must be speaking to her spirits then."Kid Flash said wryly.

No reply.

"C'mon Jinx, this act of your is getting old. And I dont wanna play along no more."Kid Flash whined.The things he did for the girl was too much though he would never admit it.

Still lying down, Jinx asked: "Then why are you still playing along?"

Kid Flash paused. And started poking her all over again, "Em," He paused to laugh."Maybe, I just like you too much!" He muttered still tickling her, she was smiling and laughing all the way. Enjoying the inward, oh so silent bliss she got from his presence.

_Do not!_

Do too!

_Do not!_

Do too!

_Your right, I do. But who's to know? Certainly not Kid Flash!_

Without really getting an answer, Jinx didn't think much of it. She basically shrug it off, busy laughing uncontrollably as Kid Flash tickled her.

"Hahaha, hey! Stop that! No. Wait. Dont, go away! Hahahaha."

"Dont go away?"Kid Flash's grin widened. "Sounds like a plan."

Jinx finally got up and turned to Kid Flash, feigning an awfully serious face. "I, Am. Serious. Get out. NOW!"

Kid Flash looked hurt for a while. And only, _look _hurt. But this did not last long. Laughing again he chuckled, "You look cute when your mad. "

Jinx was speechless. She mad, furious, angry, indignified, enraged, irritated, aggitated, infuriated (ok, I have to stop doing that). But a part of her- asmall part of her. Ok. What am I saying? A big part of her. No. Thats not right. Most of her was blushing inwardly.

And before Jinx could find the words to express her "Anger", Kid Flash said: "Oh wait, no. I stand corrected. You look cute when your _pretending_ to be mad."

Jinx was pretty irritated at the charming speed demon. "Oh yeah," she said dryly, "Cuteness is definetely my element."

"Yes." He agreed grinning cockily.

Jinx felt like jumping from her bed and strangling him, but she didn't. She was a bad guy, and yet. She didn't.

Now why is that lil' Jinxey?

"You." Getting louder when every word is enounciated."Are. Not. Suppose. To. ANSWER THAT!"

Kid Flash just flashed his billion watt smile at her scowling face. "Sure, hey, I have something for you."

Before Jinx noticed he had moved, he was in the same position, this time, holding a fresh pretty red rose in his hands.

"How did you?" Jinx slipped on her evil, angry act a bit as Kid Flash noticed she was just the slightest bit impressed.

He gave her a knowing look. She nodded. "Oh right...Fastest boy alive." Jinx mocked.

"I got you another one, I figured one would be kinda lonely."Kid Flash bubbled light heartedly.

This made Jinx cramp up in every uncomfortable position. She shook her head sadly. Kid Flash was immeadiately alerted.

-Kid Flash

I do not like to see girls cry. Especially tough ones like Jinx. I dont know Jinx very well, but I know enough. Jinx isn't the kind of girl who would break down sobbing. And now, she looked close to tears.

"Is there something wrong Jinx?" He asked, sliding down onto her bed.

No reply. She simply notioned to the crystal vase I gave her sitting on her bed stand. It was seriously wiltered. And roses dont die in one day. So, obviously Jinx did it. Wow. I never knew the girl had so much power lurking in her.

Jinx hates her powers.

"Don't fret. It's only a single rose." I said in my most gentle voice.

Jinx looked down onto her indigo sheets. "You're not mad that I ruined your little gift?" I can't believe she actually ever kept them! But I learnt when I was well...fine! so I was stalking her a bit.

I learnt she was looking for a vase so I gave her one. Much nicer than the first one. I didn't really have time then to choose. Wow. That sounds wrong. Since when did I ever, not have the time to do anything?

"I'm surprised you even kept them!" I laugh.

Mood swings next five minutes for the girl, she looked at me with beady eyes and shook her head disdainfully. "I was only being polite." She says looking away with arms folded and a cute little pout on her face.

"Sure. That's why your all weepy over the rose." I laughed.

She loves it when I smile. Or laugh. I just know it.

She pulls a face and gives me a spitefull evil look. "Weepy? Dont tell me," She snickered cruelly and placed a hand over my lips to prevent me from speaking. "Other words were too much for your pine sized brain to handle?"

Her hands did not linger, they fell back at her sides. I really prefered it where it was just now. It was tinglish, that much I'll say.

"Jinx," I say, becoming serious. Oh no!

Me, serious?

Ok, it happens.

But why has it been happening so often?

Yesterday and today.

Sigh.

Never mind. I'll worry about that later.

"You know why I'm here. Come away with me," Then I pause. She stops breathing a bit. "Wait! No, I mean."

I slapp my masked face with my hands. "Look, no. I meant-"

"Join the good side? Stop being bad?" Jinx asked tauntingly. At least, I have to admit, she was kind enough to stop me from embarresing myself, again. It's honestly becoming a habit. Jinx focused her pink eyes onto the ground. They looked angry and irritated. I may have crossed a line.

Oh crap! I failed. Its over. Darn! Too little too late. I messed up. She's angry. I'm blushing. She's growing colder. Guess I'll have to try next time-

"I'll think about it." She says.

My mouth drops.


	2. The First Good Deed: Damn Straight

**Okay, this is much darker than the other chapter...I tend to write alot of these. And longer too. Kid Flash isn't in the picture so...sorry all you mad crazed Kid Flash fans.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT. **

I dont know what to say or where to begin. Only note that right now, I feel pain and this guilty consience that came back to plaque my dreams and thoughts after...well..._he _left.

I admit it now. I _was_ not cut out fot the whole villain thing.

Not that I had no evil plans now. I have plenty.

Especially ones involving Kid Flash and his organs - costly enough to let me spend the rest of my life in a penthouse.

But thats a different story. I can cook up the most evil plans in the world, but Raven or any other Titan probably could. I had this consience. I probably never knew I had it until I met him. It is strange, I knew I was feeling different everyday since I started this whole bad guy scheme. Everyday I felt worse and worse. I knew a day like this would come sooner or later.

This day, meaning the day my consience decided to crawl out of its shell.

And if Kid Flash did not trigger it, something else would.

I am only glad that it was Kid Flash and not something or someone else.

It has been a week and a half since my last encounter with that idiot speedster. I admit I felt most calm when I was in his presence but...Dont you always feel like that when your around someone as daft as him?

Back to where I decided to leave this fowl team of mine. I have a plan in mind. I will become a civilian. Jinny Flow. That would be my normal name to match my very normal appearance, black hair and common dark brown eyes. This new normal identity will help me escape somewhere else.

Because staying here would be difficult. The Hive Five will come after me, even if I could take them down. I admit, they can bring me down with their numbers, even is I am much more superior than them.

Okay, whatever. I'm starting to sound too serious, like Robin...

Gah!

I dont know why I keep doing this! I keep refering myself with one of the good guys. I can never be one and I will not because I'm not!

N-A-W-T.

Not!

Whatever...since the last time Kid Flash and I caught up was like...a month ago. And since then, he has been leaving me roses every week. Fine! I admit it, I like recieving flowers. They are pretty and the smell nice.

But you probably already know how it started. But this is how it ended...

_"I'll think about it." Jinx mumbled. Kid Flash stopped breathing for a while to let it all sink in. And when it registered, he fell off her purple sheets and thumped heavily on the floor. Jinx quickle perched at the edge of her bed and watched Kid Flash in bemusement and a bit of akweirdness._

_"Are you ookay...?"Jinx asked with a brow raised._

_Kid Flash did not answer instead he was smiling so wide, you could not see his eyes, just that big goofy smile on his face. "Yes!" He whispered loudly. He pulled his clenched fist down in victory of his wonderful win._

Kid Flash was stupid. As usual. He thought I didn't see his little victory dance of his but I saw the whole thing. Hehe, it was kinda cute.

CUTE?

NO!

No it wasn't. Yep, it was. No, wasn't! W-A-Z-Z-EE-N-T

Wasn't.

Okay, nevermind. Forget I ever said that. It was stupid. Yep, it was stupid.

Oh, and dont get me wrong. It was not Kid Flash who swatted me to the goody goody side. Well, ok. Fine. It wasn't _entirely_ him. But dont give all the credit to him. After flippin Madam Rogue's ass, I felt kinda good.

I confess!

Phew, I feel so much better now. I dont know. So, I locked myself in my room for plenty of hours, analyzing this strange feeling. And I got to the conclusio: Which is most unfortunate. You see, Madam Rogue is bad. And I fought bad, let Kid Flash go, Kid Flash- one of the goody goodies. So I fight bad, and set the innocent free from evils' evil grasp.

Sounds alot like being a heroine...doesn't it?

Yeah...it had a large impact on me too. I didn't want it at first but now I'm toying with the feeling that maybe it doesn't feel too bad either. Basically I am so confused right now. Its not like I have anyone to talk to! I couldn't talk to my teammates for obvious reasons. And its not like I could go to a church and confess, they'ld probably arrest me before I get anywhere near it.

I dont have any friends to talk to. I cannot lie about that. Since the moment my powers developed, I was blasting people out of the sky when I felt a certain will to do so. And it did happen. My school mates called me bad luck. Which is what I am. During my childhood where most of us discover good friends and allies I was busy being the recluse. And after that. I dropped out. No friends.

That leaves Kid Flash...but I haven't seen him much only that occasional roses he leaves in my vase. Perhaps I should be initiative and go look for him myself instead of him looking for me...

* * *

Potato chips, video games, pillow forts...Man these guys are lame! 

I slip quietly out of the 'secret lair'. It wasn't too dificult since all of my dumbass teammates were drooling on the floor. Some asleep and the others nearly asleep.

My foot bangs loudly against the cuboard.

WHAM!

shit...?

ZzzzzZZzzzZZZZZZzzz...

Honestly! They sleep like dead people.

* * *

I trudge along the streets, well...the backstreets. I cannot go anywhere with bright pink hair and eyes. I look like a freak. I _am_ a freak. 

These dark allies are practically oozing with small time thugs and big time thiefs. Do not mistake these criminals as villains. They are not villains. Merely people with too low of an IQ to become a villain and not high enough of an IQ to become a civillian or dare I say...hero?

I do not know why I keep shutting myself away from these hero talks. Maybe its something I can talk about. Maybe its something I want to talk about. Oh right...I'm not officially cleared of the becomming of a villain yet. I'm still evil.

My eyes dart around the sillouettes of the thugs in the shadows. They do not scare me. I have better things to fear.

They look at me like I am a commonor. This pink hair in the darkness looks, of course black. And my eyes, they cant see my eyes.

Movement is seen by my little eyes. After looking closer, it appears that one of the gross looking thugs steps out and reached for something. Something near me...o - or me!

I wait for impact and close my eyes till my inpending doom.

After moments of waiting, nothing had happened.

I squeeze one eye open and when seeing nothing had happen, I flutter both eyes open and squint to adjust to the vast change in light.

My eyes darts aroundlooking for the source of this strange happening.

Klepto?

I check my belongings. My messenger bag right where I had left it. Still no sight of the hooded scum bag.

I look behing my shoulders in paranoia when I hear a bloodcurdling scream!

Pulling myself around, I see a very disturbing sight of a young teenager - pretty infact - ebony black hair with light hazel eyes being dragged into an ally by one of those...those..those creatures!

"Can it, bitch!" One of them yell.

The other dirty looking fellow grabbed her and threw her onto the ground.

Rape?

My mind whizzes. Should I stay or should I go?

Stay? Go?

Stay? Go?

Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go?Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go? Stay? Go?

I hear her scream and beg for mercy. I cannot let anyone get kidnapped, let alone rape. I feel this rightoues fiery boil inside of me. This new found sense of justice gave me a little push and that little push was all I needed.

I glare at them malliciously. I can practically sense they are going to open their filthy mouth and expose their decaying teeth, mocking me for trying to protect the girl.

Heh!

Typical bad guy behaviour.

I should know.

I wave my hand and pink sparks stumbled the fround before them causing sudden erosion of the ground bring them down onto their face. They cower in fear. "W-who are you...?" They whimper.

Jinx. I feel like answering but my concentration was focus on the girl, who had now had a face of hope and fear.

"What are you, some kind of witch?" The other scum bag asked.

I can practically feel my gaze shrink them. "Quiet!" I yelled angrilly.  
I have no idea what I'm doing. Another pink spark bolted towards them and fries them.

Hey, that felt kinda good.

No seriously.

I have always wanted to fry some butt.

Now, the only problem is. I have no idea what to do with these thugs who are now on their knees begging for mercy. I've never done this before!

I look around, maybe I could find some kind of thing to hold them down until well. I decide to come back here and free them. _If_ they aren't corpses or skeletons by then.

I look around and see an emergency staircase. An _eroding _emergency staircase. It was practically decomposing by now.

Whiirr.

The pink bolts cause the wooden stilts to break and fall on the thugs. Burrying them into the ground. I feel like laughing diabolically. No wait. I'm helping remember? Yeah...

I let out a snicker and move towards the girl. I have not forgotten about her. She gets up, totally unshaken by the whole event. "Thanks." She says, I am amazed by her inner strength, if I were her, I would be completely shaken and drowned in distraught.

But that once begging girl was now standing with a calm composture. She notices my curious face and she says: "This is not the first time..." She says queitly.

My eyes widened, revealing their true colour. I know she notices, but she doesn't seem to think much of it. I dare not say anything. I mean, what am I suppose to say?

"Thank you. I owe you my freedom." She says.With that, she turns on her heels and leaves.

I cant just stand here and say nothing! Not, after all I've done! Not after she has said thanks!

"Em, wait!" I call after her.

She turns around.

"Dont go walking in any dark allies..." I say, careful not to stumble on my words. She nodds, waves, smiles and leaves.

* * *

I walk out of the dark ally. I feel sad for the girl and yet, I am happy for her. Its kinda weird. I never thought I would have done something like that. Not in this life time at least.

And that whole good doing thing. It actually made me a little sympathetic myself...And it felt kind of good. This hollow bit of me is filled. And I feel better. Much better.

I take a few steps and suddenly bumped into a pair of red boots. I trail the boots up to its owner, thats funny, the uniform kinda looks like Kid Flash's...Oh wait...

It _is _His...


	3. Mouths Are the Devil Spawn

**Next chappie. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT. **

**Onwards!**

* * *

"Kid Flash..." Jinx gritted through her teeth. True enough, her little trip outside of her secret lair mission _was_ to find him. But somehow, this strange feeling of rebelion powered up inside her. 

"Miss me?" Kid Flash grinned.

Jinx laughed. "Not quite." She lied.

"Aww. Your words wound me so." Kid Flash wailed dramatically, clutching his heart.

The girl tried to stifle a laugh, a chuckle and hide that smile which was threatening to come out and spoil her hard to get act. The heavens were on her side that day so she sneezed.

"Bless you." Kid Flash said with that same million watt smile.

The girl had an overwhelming feeling to glare at the red headed boy, thus, she went along with it. Looking at that charming, over confident smile again, made her heart drop.

She realised.

She was still playing hard to get.

And she couldn't let it fade till a few weeks. So, gaining the same composture, lifted her feet and started to walk away.

"Heyheyhey! Before I give you this rose and you go," Kid Flash said, Jinx stopped, dead in her tracks, his voice sounded so different from his usual happy go lucky tune. It sounded...serious. "I just wanted to praise you for saving the poor girl back there and ask you whether you deicded to swap sides yet."

He looked eagerly at Jinx.

There was a million things she wanted to say but she could only stare.

And there was no reply to the adolscent's question.

So he said. "But, seeing what you did back there, its pretty clear to me." Kid Flash smirked and smoothly perched himself against a wall.

Jinx-

Why does he have to see right through me? WHY? Whats wrong with the guy?  
I know I decided not to be a bad guy anymore but how does he know I want to be good? I never decided that!

But everytime he says it. I light up. I dont know why I light up. I light up for a while then my heart drops to my feet. No matter what, I will always be recognized for my past and he seems to look past all that!

There is something wrong with him. There are some words that I really want to say. I just cant. I dont know why...I open my mouth, I want to say :"Yes, I'll go with you."

But somehow when I spoke...this came out:

"Praise!" I burst out. Praise? Does he think I'm his pet or something! Eww!

He just smiled wider.  
That was the lowest thing, Ihave ever said or done in my life! I refuse to carry on with what I'm saying. I'm gonna be mature and apologise, afterall, its not his fault he's charming, cute, sweet, good looking and I was being a spoilt brat then.

I. Did not. Just say that.

"Who or what do you think I am! I'm not your pet!" I cried. My mouth is evil, but I think you already knew that. And it suddenly dawns on me. That out burst was not about him praising me. Its about who he thinks I am. And sometimes I wished I just spelt it out for him!

I want to spell it out for him!

I want to ask him what he thinks of me, I want to know who he thinks I am! I want to know all this because I feel, what he thinks of me is what I think of myself. And I've been dying to hear his answer. Its odd really. He sees me. He falls in love with me almost instantly. He leaves me red roses every week but he doesn't drop by to say hi. And now, looking for him on a street. I find him.What are the odds of that! Okay...maybe with Kid Flash its fifty fifty.

_But._

We're playing games with each other.

I wished we would stop.

I suddenly feel embaressed. I feel like a fool. I am a fool! Theres nothing wrong with what he said. Theres something wrong with _me_. In shame, I carefully shifted my gaze from his. I try to turn around casually, so he wont suspect I'm leaving.

After I turn, I dont turn back. I dare not see what he is doing. I break into a run.

"Jinx!" He calls after me.

Who am I kidding? Me, running against Kid Flash? Not happening.

Before I finished blinking, he was standing infront of me. I didn't even see him move! Man he's fast...I stop. Its too dark, anywhere and everywhere. Its late. Very late. Midnight late. And these alleys dont have lamps. I can only see a glimspe of red and yellow. Kid Flash'es uniform.

"Jinx, I'm sorry!" He nearly begs. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything!" I give him this lame excuse to be mad at me. He knows I dont mean it. He knows I dont know what I'm talking about and yet he chooses to apologise.

This guy is really desperate.

_'Then why dont you give him what he wants?'_

Awww... Shuttap!

_'theres nothing wrong with him.'_

Keep quiet!

"And honestly." He says, his voice growing softer.

_'only with you.'_

Go 'way!

Gawd, I feel like crying right now. I'm scared of what he's going to say. Really. I have never felt like this before.

I'm scared of what I think. Sometimes, I dont feel like thinking. Oh crap. STOP THINKING!

"If you ask me what I think of you..."

yes...Yes?...Yes?...Yes!...YES?

"Even though I dont really know you, I want to! But I know enough to tell you are a smart, brilliant and different girl. Sometimes, not so agreeable but I know you really mean well." Kid Flash finishes. He seems really tried after that. Very tired, like saying that took him alot of nerves. And thats odd for someone who seems really confident that he sometimes appears really cocky.

But I must admit, I like his answer. Its nice.

Its honest and blunt. Just like Kid Flash. That gave me a warm little fuzzy feeling inside...

I know this sounds like a complete whimp but I feel like crying again. "Dont you think my powers are a curse?" I squeaked out. I feel this really heavy burden lifted of my shoulders. I know now that I have always wanted to know that.

His face, his entire self seems to be glowing in this darkness. And those pearly whites. Gawd!

"If you use it for anything other than what you did just now," Kid Flash points back at the alley where I saved the poor teenager, "then I garuntee it will be." His bright blue eyes shifted back and locked a gaze with mine. "But if you use it like how you so heroicly did, its a gift." Kid Flash smiled.

Curse his incredible charm.

You hear me! CURSE HIS INCREDIBLE CHARM!

-Kid Flash

I cant believe I just said all that. I mean, I could say what the Flash always taught me to say but I said why I felt like saying. And I did all this without getting whacked up by Jinx.

Note to self: Never. Ever. Listen to Flash.

"You cant count one good deed and say I'm a heroine."Jinx deadpanned.

I nearly frowned. Whoa...! Deep breaths Kid Flash, now, smile. Thats it...

"Of course I cant. I dont judge people by what they do. But who they are." I chirp. Whoa...wisdom...where the hell did that come from?

"Anyway, this is silly, we're hiding in dark alleys. And only Raven, Robin and Batman does this in brooding times." I joke.

She nods and laughs weakly. Okay, lame attempts at jokes.  
"Its kinda late. I'm going to go hit the hay and you can do...well whatever people in spandex do." Jinx says, I swear I heard a tint of sadness in that!

"It is what what and your gonna do what and what people do what what?" I asked, I could feel my eyes widen and alarm coating my voice. Infact, that voice didn't sound like mine. Stange things happen around the girl...

"As in, I'm going to bed and you'll go back to whatever...well superheroes in tight spandex do." Jinx says, it sounds to any other ear that she doesn't really gives a rats rear. I may not that empathetic. But her voice is anything but sincere. More reluctant.

My shoulders slump. This girl is depressing.

"You didn't just come out here to save the girl." I said quietly. Please say you didn't!

"I came out here to buy ..shoes." She had paused for a moment. As if she was going to double check her answer, making sure there was no mistakes.

"You fooled me once you cant do it again." I argue softly.

C'mon Jinx...

Her head hangs down. "I came out to the streets to buy shoes." She says incoherently. I can barely hear what she said. But her whisper is loud enough for me to make out what she said.

It didn't sound like she was trying to convince me, her voice sounded more like she was trying to convince herself!

"Jinx..."

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Your a terrible liar."

Her pretty face which was strained with anger and annoyance softened. "Never said I wazzent..." She mumbles.

Cute.

I sling my arm around her petite body. She forcefully removes it. Painfully. At least I tried.

I move closer to her. She doesn't object.

YEAH! I would do my happy dance now, but I'ld probably be dead.

"Okay Jinx, lets go grab some grub and you can tell me why you really got out of your secret lair." I say, smirking all the way.

"Who says I wanna eat something with you?" Jinx deadpans.

Good point.

"Who said otherwise?"

* * *

**Review...please?**


	4. Happy trees, Singing Flowers & Bunnies

**Ok, next chapter...I get sidetrack from my other story Your Beautiful. But this kept haunting my dreams so here it is...Viola!**

**Read and Review.**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

Little white specks on a nice soft light brown. Tomato, lettuce, meat and last but not least wonderful, warm melted cheese of a lovely yellow. Next to it. was a glass of orange, with fresh natural goodness and pulp._ Food never tasted so good when Kid Flash was not around_.

Jinx lifted the food up to her mouth and took a bite. Not a munch, not a nibble, a perfect sized bite. The smell of twenty four hour fast food tasted like a hundred dollar steak to her right then. _Only Kid Flash could make fast food taste like caviar._ Chese melted into her senses, and the tomato she was eating, she could practically taste the redness of it. The combination of the plain patty and the green lettuce was better than any of the food Jinx had eaten in her life time. _The combination of Jinx and Kid Flash._

Jinx smiled when she finally "tasted" the food she ate. On other days when she ate, she would not have an appetite like when she was with Kid Flash.

Kid Flash watched the girl savour the food like caviar and grinned. "That good huh?" While eating and savouring the food softly, Jinx decided to let herself go and say: "You have no idea."

After saying that, Jinx immediately tensed up, waiting in anticipation for Kid Flash'es reaction. Kid Flash just smirked and watched her eat intensely like a predator watching its prey.

Swallowing the last of her burger and sipping a bit of orange juice to wash it down, she finally decided to acknowledge his staring. "What are you looking at!" She asked impatiently.

_A gorgoeus angel..._ "The way you eat." Kid Flash said plainly. Jinx stared at him in disbelief. "The way I eat..." She muttered thoughtfully. Suddenly snapping out of her trance, "Whats wrong with the way I eat?" She asked angrily.

"Nothings wrong!" Kid Flash said quickly. "Then?" Jinx pressed.  
"The way you eat and drink a bit to wash down the reminants of your food. Its interesting." Kid Flash smiled.

"So interesting to stare at it for a whole half an hour?" Jinx muttered, not really expecting an answer. But being the guy Kid Flash was he always had something to say. _I could stare at you all day. _"Yeah! You sure are a slow eater."

* * *

Jinx- 

Dark alleys, the sun is nearly up, I cant believe I stayed up all throughout the night and I still dont feel tired...and Kid Flash doesn't look tired either...

I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant do this. Its not too late. I can run back home and pretend this never happened.

_'You call that home?'_

Shut up!

I wasn't cut out for this...no I'm not...I cant do this I cant do this! Its not my thing...!

_'Well, you seem pretty good at it.'_

I'm good at everything.

_'Uh huh... Except being honest with yourself._

"Where will I go? What about the Hive 5? They'll come after me... And the brotherhood of evil..."

I lie.

I know where I'll go, I know the Brotherhood of evil is just using us as pawns... I know I can take down the Hive 5...

_'**We** can take down the Brotherhood of evil.'_

Oh...

...yeah...

"Trust me." Kid Flash said oh so gently as he reached out his hand. I look at it, hmm, I could reach out and hold his hand...I should reach out and hold his hand...I _want _to reach out and hold his hand...

I suddenly feel my body relax after cramping up in every uncomfortable position. I took a deep breath whilst thinking doubtfully about his offer.This is it, I knew this day would come I just didn't think it'll be this soon. And in the way either. I mean...I thought of every other situation and every other circumstance and I never thought of this...

And I must admit, I like it this way. My dreams where plagued with nightmares of me being locked up in prison, kicked out of the Brotherhood of evil, get caught while robbing...I just never had a dream of a sweet caring hero changing my decision and route of life. Its almost unreal to me. Hmm, like my fairytales.

Ok, but still to be rational and logical, I will count the pro's and con's...

If I go back 'home', I'll be stuck with the losers, I'll never gain weight and grow, my conscions will haunt me, I will never sleep peacefully again, I will grow up and retire...where?

I'll go with him!

Kid Flash-

She looks rather indecisive, my speech not good enough? Hope not...Now, just a few second still her inpending descision...Gawd I feel sick. What if she doesn't go with me? What if she goes back to the Brotherhood of evil? She'll be stuck with those losers, she'll never gain weight and grow, her concions will haunt her, she'll never sleep peacefully again...I'll never sleep peacefully again!

My life was always great and is great...I have family, unlike most of my angsty hero friends, I have great friends, I got neat powers, I got more than ten roofs over my head, I dont have to worry about money and all of those things, I know where my life is headed, its going down the laneof poppy flowers, bunnies, marshmallows and happy trees.

Thats where my life is going and I like it. And when Jinx came along, my life was even better, it was awesome, I had more people to think about, I have more people to befriend, or more...I want her to have those things too! She's better than that, she deserves more than that.

Gawd, this is what girls do to you!...Make you worry... wait...breathe...ah...thats it...

I close my eyes, she can disappear if she wants to...she can pretend this never happened but I will never forget...still closing my eyes...

A soft petite hand plops down on mine. Could it be? I squeeze one eye open and see Jinx's hand on mine, hmm, it feels soft.

I flutter both eyes open and see Jinx smiling weakly at me.

I'm in...heeeaaaavvvveeeeeeeeeeeeen...♪

After this bolt of giddiness and excitement, I remember to smile back.

"Lets go."


	5. Ooh, Someone's Jealous

**Hey. I edited this chapter. I kept the content but I changed the language and structure a tad. I tried not to mess with it too much.**

**It's been a year or so since I've written anything. I thought I'd start by editing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: TT is not mine.**

**-Calamol**

**14.10.07**

**:D**

"Are you sure...I mean...what if they kill me...?"

"Nah, they'll take time to make the fire and get the seasonings. Then, it would take more time for them to contact the spirits so we have a few minutes to get away."

"I'm serious-"

"Well, so am I."

"-.-' "

"No. Its not that new nowadays. It happened around five times already."

"How informative."

"I **know**!"

"Look, really. I just...dont think they'll like it."

"They wont."

"Then?"

"Yeah, they wont like it, we haven't bought any food or mustard to stock up their fridge. I'm quite sure they were expecting a sacrifice of sheep's blood or something."

"What if they say no?"

"Then I'll make them say yes."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because its not your desicion to make."

"Sure, but if I get Raven her favourite chocolate she'll help me hypnotize the others."

"Kid Flash..."

"Jinx..."

"Cant you be serious?"

"I was just now!"

"..."

"Being serious more than once a week is unhealthy."

"Gee, Robin and Raven must be dying right now."

"I'm not sure about that, after all, Raven _does _know how to heal people."

"You are infuriating."

"Ok."

"I lose IQ when I converse with you."

"Thats disturbing."

"Very."

"..."

"Momma...I just killed a man...put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's deee-adde..."

"Could you hurry up?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I wasn't listening."

"Do you ever?"

"He's just a small boy nobody likes him!"

"What were you suppose to listen to?"

"Robin."

"Saying...?"

"No."

"No?"

"Teaching."

"You to...?"

"To activate these big green buttons."

"I swear I could kill you right now."

"You cant."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not your desicion to make."

"I hate you."

"You only think you do."

"Uh...No, I'm pretty sure."

"Thats because your angry."

"Damn straight."

"Momma...oooowhoooa...didn't mean to make you cry-"

"Enough of that."

"Can't you ever relax?"

"What if I say no?"

"But sometimes ♪-

"EEeeeeeenuff!""

"Okay!"

"Sigh."

"♪ Baby when we were getting straight A's we were stuck in the dumb days...Didn't take much to memorise our lives... ♪"

**Some time later...**

"And if you wanna be the teacher's pet... well baby you just better forget it! Rock got no reason rock got no ryhme. You better get me to school on time...!"

**Some time later...**

"Ok can I have the attention of the class...ahem... today's assignment is...Kick some ass!"

"Ugh...are you done?"

"No there's still some verses to go."

"The security system you idiot."

"Sure."

"Finally!"

The doors slid open with a comforting 'whoosh'. She entered the tower and the aroma of stale pizza washed over her. She scrunched up her nose. "I've been here once." Jinx admitted guiltily. Kid Flash only nodded, "I know."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Noticing the dead frightened look on Jinx's face Wally erupted into laughter, "Raven told me."

"Oh." Jinx mouthed, unintelligibly as she couldn't think of anything better to say. Then after a few moments, when all the words sank in, she felt really uncomfortable. Those cramps were coming back again. She felt itchy. Yeah, thats right, you aren't delirious, I said itchy.

_Why would Raven tell Kid Flash these kinda of things...I mean, their only teammates right...I mean, it was just to inform him right?_

_BUT, according to what I should know, they didn't know Kid Flash then right...so how would she know! Argh, calm down... it was in a situation and Kid Flash needed to know. Yeah...yeah, thats it. Kid Flash is not dating Raven. He does not know Raven._

_Huh?_

**_Jealous?_**

"No."

Kid Flash spun around at the sound of her voice, "Huh?"

Jinx suddenly realized she had spoken aloud without realizising it. _No! _"Huh?" She asked lamely. "No, nothing. Just thinking a bit." She stuttered quickly as she saw the look Kid Flash was giving her.

* * *

"Check the security system Raven, check if there's any intruders, check if the whole titan's tower is in bits destroyed by Slade. " She mocked. She was sent to the tower to tame Robin's swelling paranoia. 

"Teleport from the other side of the world Raven."She mimicked his voice in a high voice again. "Ever asked me whether I knew how?" She puffed unhappily and blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

She marched around the tower, checking every room, unperturbed.

Finally she made her way to the Titan's living room.

* * *

Jinx wandared around the living area and sighed, she felt really weird. All this time, she was thinking whether Raven knew Kid Flash and vice versa, if they had a relationship. Picking up every hint of a possible link to a relationship. "Chocolate...why would he know her favourite chocolate?" She wondered out loud. It had dawned upon her that he kept mentioning Raven recently. 

_Isn't it obvious?_

"No!"

"I mean...it cant be..."She bit her lip. "Maybe, I'm just his friend or something...yeah..." Jinx started to become really restless without Kid Flash, he claimed to have to do something in another room. She shivered at the thought if he was contacting Raven and sweet talking her.

_What if he really feels that I'm his friend. _

_Oh yeah..._

_Thats why he gives you red roses. Red roses stands for love..._

She covered every square foot of the living room aimlessly. Waiting for Kid Flash to come back in anticipation.

* * *

Stepping into the Titan's Tower living room, the familiar scent of old pizza hit Raven. The sides of her pale lips twitched in amusement. Quietly, she made her way to the main frame computer

On the way, she saw a flash of pink bent down at the cupboards at the dining area.

"Kole?" She called out warily, this was the first person she could think of with pink hair who ever had a chance of entering Titan's Tower.

Upon hearing Raven's voice, Jinx bolted upright.

When Raven turned around to see familiar pink eyes and horns she froze in shock and cursed herself mentally for letting her guard down. "Jinx!" She snarled menacingly. Someone had infiltrated the tower, just as the Boy Wonder suspected. Jinx panicked. This was the exact circumstances she was worried about, the ones Kid Flash brushed aside thoughtlessly, he failed to pay attention to her 'needless' worries. "Raven, I-" Large pink eyes pleaded. Even her voice sounded desperate. Speaking to Raven made her even angrier than before. How could she have been that stupid to follow Wally into her enemies' territories?

Violet eyes were enraged."Save it!" Raven snapped furiously. Raising a hand, a bolt of pitch black tendrils shot out of her grey palm as fast as lightning towards the girl's forehead.

Conveniently, Kid Flash stepped into the living room and saw Jinx nearly getting fried. A hair line was how far the powers were from Jinx. Kid Flash ran towards her.

"AUGH!" A pained cry howled from his lips. Flesh covered the tortured expression in his liquid blue eyes.

Jinx's cat eyes widened in horror. Kid Flash was spazzing out on the ground, writhing in excrutiating pain. Raven saw her victim and dropped to her knees next to him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Wally." Raven apologised profusely.

Instead of focusing on Kid Flash's hurt she was much more concerned about something else. Jinx nearly screamed. How could she know his real name and herself, being the lucky girl recieving Red roses, not?

Looking at him spazz out with his face strained for wincing at the pain, Raven had a stoic and unreadable expression plastered on her face. "She's with you isn't she?" Raven hung her head and let her violet hair veil her pale face. Jinx stood helplessly at the side watching Raven and wondered if he had heard what Raven had said. It did not appear so as he made no notion of replying.

Gingerly, Raven raised a hand and with care, she gently pressed it on his abdomen. Juliet watched his lithe body glow a soft and calm blue. Immediately, he stopped struggling and fighting with his invisible enemy. His body slackened and slowly grew limp. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Kid Flash was lying on the ground next to his unintentional attacker slash healer close to lifeless. He looked unusually pale and his face was a naked mask of pain. Kneeling next to him for a long time, Raven focused her violet eyes on his tortured expression. Occasionally, she would lean over and softly placed her hand on his chest and sometimes his arm but she was nevertheless wordless and his body no longer glowed blue at her touch.

Jinx did not know what was worse. The fact that he was hurt or the fact that she could do nothing about it. The moment he collasped, her enemy and his friend was next to him, no doubt healing him. A single touch and his body would glow blue and his fit had abruptedly stopped. _Healing. Raven was healing him._ Jinx knew it was a skill she could never possess.

Soon enough, Wally had shifted his right leg slowly but surely. One hand gingerly propped his upper torso up and the other hand clasped Raven's petite hand which was rested at his chest. This display of affection caused a wave of ache sweep across Jinx. A knife impaled her chest and was pulled out violently. Her eyes drifted to his calm face. His hand was still clutching Raven's hand gently. Their eyes were smiling at one another.

She felt bitterness well up in her.

He managed to sit up without the help of his arm and he let go of Raven's hand. He turned to face Jinx with a wry smile. "Well, no harm done-" He began lightly. Jinx strode over decisively and slapped him across his cheek.

She turned and ran away, as fast as her legs could take her, before she could see the ugly red mark she left across his cheek. Although she hoped he would pick himself up and chase her she knew that absolutely no one would be following her. Not after what happened.

_There is nothing I can do about it. Not when he's hurt, not when he took it for me, not when I hurt him again. I'm a witch. I'm his enemy. Raven is not._

Kid Flash's hand wandered to his hurt cheek. There was a dazed and almost bewildered expression that was glued to his face. He looked up at a girl who had the most apolegetic and sincere face he had seen in a long time. He swallowed as if there was a barb wire stuffed down his throat. "Did I do something wrong?" He rasped. Raven only shook her head slowly and flipped open her communicator, her gentle eyes never leaving his face. Wally burried his face in his arms.


	6. WARNING: this chapter is not funny

**Edited****: D**

**-Calamol**

**14.10.07**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please enjoy.**

I ran for a long time and I didn't really know where I was going. It really sucked. After a while I had to go back and confront him. I owed him that much. I slapped him for taking a hit that was meant for me.

* * *

She watched her legs dangle from the edge of the tower's roof and wondered what would happen if she jumped? Would Wally run down and catch her? Shuddering, she pushed those suicidal thoughts to the back of her mind. "Why did you take that from me? It wasn't meant for you." She started out carefully. Should she apologize? Kid Flash made a perculiar expression and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before he replied, "It wasn't meant for you either. Raven was ill-informed."

"You should have just let it happen. Why not, hm?" She mumbled quietly.

Seeing that Jinx made no indication that she was going to speak, he said, "Thats what I do when people I care about are in danger."

Jinx turned around, ignoring the awfully nice comment Kid Flash said. Instead of blushing with happiness and embarassment, her pale face turned three shades of red and looked disturbingly angry. "Was Raven trying to kill me? You shouldn't have taken that hit! You know damn well it was meant for me, look what it did to you!" She couldn't help but to raise her voice. No matter how much she wanted to apologize and maybe say thank you and smile at Wally, she could not control the foul words that were spewing out of her mouth. If only she knew where all the bitterness came from she would have stopped for once and thought about what she was saying and doing.

Kid Flash looked down at his body. His uniform was in perfect condition, but he was not. His bright blue eyes were, dull, unfocused and clouded with lingering confusion. His body was aching all over and was probably bruised but not even over his death bed would he have admitted so. "Raven wouldn't kill you! She wouldn't kill anyone! Her.._the_...bolt of powers was meant to work like a power inhibator...and to render you unconscious." The boy quickly jumped at Raven's defense and tried to convince Jinx that no one meant to hurt her.

"Is that right? You looked pretty much dead back then." She sneered, turning her back on Kid Flash again. Wally winced at her harsh words.

"Her spell was only meant for you, a sorceress. It would...do much more harm to anyone else." Wally reasoned. He was threading his words carefully like a frog jumping from one water lilly pad to another. Land on one that won't hold you up and you'd drown.

"That is exactly why you should have let me taken it." She huffed under her breath. Kid Flash rested a hand on her shoulder lightly but in return she shrugged his hand off like she was scorched.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She sniffed. Or...not?

Kid Flash stood there, for the first time in a long time, he was rooted to the ground, dumb founded, and upset. It was true he finally admitted, she was the queen of the runaround and he was the gypsy chasing after her laying diamonds at her feet.

"You know what?" Kid Flash finally spoke up, his tone, strangely angry. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Jinx's Pov-**

I seriously don't want him to leave, its true. I dont know why I push him away or shove up insults down his throat when he compliments me. I dont know why I choose not to greet him when he greets me. Is it a natural instinct for me to push people who try to get close to me? I remember Kimberly from grade 5. She wanted to braid my hair and sit with me at lunch. I called her a manipulative whore but that hardly prevented her from greeting me and smiling that drop dead gorgeous smile at me when we would pass each others' paths. I wonder if she remembers me and who...she remembers me as.

"I told you to leave!" I shouted back really loudly, wondering why he usually leaves me alone when I ask him to, backs off when I tell him to, shut up when I scream loud enough...

But just now. He sounded really angry. I've never heard him angry before and honestly, it scares me.

Its so true, I've been treating him like dirt when I know, even though sometimes he doesn't mean to be annoying in any way...plus he means well. So why cant I admit it anywhere else besides in my diary?

"I already told you Jinx, I am not going anywhere." Kid Flash...or should I say Wally, says in a low voice. I dont know what he's going to do to me. I think I've pushed him too far he finally snapped. I'm afraid to look up at his perfectly chiseled face. I wonder how anger distorts his handsomeness. I wonder if it even does.

So I turned to face him and I he looked better than I ever imagined him to.

His bright blue eyes are unclouded and he is no longer wounded or pale. They look quite intimidating come to think of it. They were full of righteous fury. I wonder why I do this to him, why I do this to myself. I'm a sick, sick, cruel masochistic person. I'm sure he knows. I should be avoided at all costs.

Yet, he sticks by. He's the nicest person I've met. He reminds me of that pretty brunnette - Kimberly.

After treating him like dirt he goes there with a sad look on his face, like he's actually apolegetic for a crime he never comitted. He's not suppose to be sorry. I am! I wish he'd stop it. It reminds me of what a dirtbag I am.

Say something!

Say something!

No words managed to escape my mouth.

"Raven apologizes, and I am sorry if you felt that you didn't need to be defended, it was second nature, I'm really truly sorry." He said desperately. I watched him shuffle his feet around, then look back at me with big...hurt...blue eyes. "And if you want...Robin says we can stay here...and we are possibly needed later on a mission..." He trailed off, desperately trying to start a conversation and I was not being cooperative.

I looked blankly at his electric blue eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I was so afraid, if I really moved, he'd disappear into a cloud of smoke.

If he doesn't, what trash that spills from my mouth will probably kill him.

"Look, Jinx, just say the word, if you hate me that much...I'll be at the other side of the world in a split second...and I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want."

I didn't say anything, I just kept staring at him. He looked awfully depressed and yet angry at the same time, I have never seen him like that.

And then it hits me.

The way I had struck him.

"Wait!" I call after him as he turned to leave. I ran over and caught him on his shoulder, he turned around. Dangerously pink eyes met sad blue eyes.

"I just want a bit of space." I lied, "I'm not angry at you. Just...a little confused." That was a half lie, or half truth, I'm not angry at him and neither am I a little confused, I'm curious. His smile was brief and weak.

Was I wrong if I had expected him to immediately light up and be his usual optimistic and sunny self?

He nodded with a wretched poker face. It scared me even more than seeing his passing anger.

"I'll give you space then."

Don't go!

I'm sorry!

"Kid Flash, I-"

He was gone. Probably half way across the world.

"I'm sorry."

**Kid Flash's Pov-**

I run down towards one of the guests' rooms. I'm exhausted and tired of running around her, giving attention when she gives nothing back. And you know what? I feel sick right now. Vertigo is getting the best of me. I get that sometimes when I whizz around the world a hundred times in success.

As sick as this sounds, I am not going to give up on her. No matter how insanely ill she makes me feel sometimes. I slump onto the soft bed and drift away into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Mr and Miss Duplicity

**I am about the meanest person on the planet. I promised but never delivered. But, well, better late than never right?  
I'm not that happy with the chapter since theres a really really big cliffhanger at the bottom...**

**But, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The usual applies, I do not own TT**

Jinx's Pov-

Someone...kill me quick.

I should probably apologise to him.

I mean...apologise to Wally...

I mean...its kinda crazy. His name at least, were his parents drunk when they named him? Well...my parents were certainly drunk when they named me. My name means soft-haired. Does that mean I have soft hair? I have this sudden urge to reach up and feel a small clump of glowing pink. My hand moved up for a second before I force it down onto the bed. It's like I have no control over what I do. Gawd!

But that compulsion was pretty strong...so I guessed I'll go with it. I reached up and felt my hair. After rubbing my digits lightly on a small clump, I stopped and realised how crazy I was acting. And then I took one more feel at my hair and decided it was not rough, smooth, hard or soft. It doesn't feel like anything! Except...hair...you know, hair feels... like hair...

Thats the last time I'm looking at babyname books...

I bolt upright...Where am I? Why is there pink all over?

No..! Was I drunk? Did I pass out? Am I dead? Is hell pink? Ugh...why do I feel constipated? Nausea...

After sitting for a while I remembered a bit. I did infact, pass out, but I did not fly to Starfire's room. But I couldn't fly to begin with,so...

I did get drunk didn't I?

I practically crawled out of the bed. I was feeling pretty lousy then. And after brushing through my hair, I quickly tied it back into its horn like position, straighten my uniform and cautiously and stealthily march through the titan's room.

I made myself to the common room...and I recall guiltily how I've been here before...

I shivered in their cold air, wondering whether the titans liked their air frosty...

Actually, I'll think about anything just to get my mind off Wally... but its not working. Everytime I think about soemthin, my stupid mind would trace that back to Wally! Its like I cant get that cute looking picture of him grinning with his lovely red hair and the pool of liquid eyes out of my head!

LEAVE! OUT! SHOO!

Okay, nevermind...

I have to do soemthing for him...I mean...roses aren't cheap...chasing after a girl who slaps you in the face is painful, both emotionally and physically. And running the extra ten thousand miles for her ain't excatly fun either.

Oh no!

what if he thinks me as a challenge?

You know...a chase?

No...wait...

I mean, even if Kid Flash likes to run,

he's not a tease, he's being too sincere.

Paranoia is getting the best of me...

I decide that theres no better way to say I'm sorry than a nice breakfast...I mean..making waffles cant be that hard...or pancakes...or...em...toast?

Yes, french toast.

I quickly get to work with the frying pan and cinnemon, wondering if he drinks milk for breakfast. He can't have coffee thats for sure, too much caffeine. Tea? I have no idea how to make tea which has no caffiene in it, so -em- does he drink herbal tea?

I don't think so, Raven might drink it I think, the last time we raided the tower...But Kid Flash? Doesn't really look like a herbal tea kinda person. Is there anything else to drink for breakfast besides coffee and tea?

Yes! Juice. Juice is good. I dropped a few oranges into their blender and added the orange juice insiade the carton, I mean, who would like to drink 100 carton juice?

After I pour it out into a nice slim tall drinking glass and placed the three pieces of toast onto the plate. Knowing Kid Flash, he'd probably starve to death eating three pieces of toast. So I polished an apple until it became shiny and placed it next to the plate and glass.

A bunch of waffle crisp and a glass of milk I thought it would be suffecient for Wally. And just as I was about to scout the area for him, there he goes, the speed demon rushing into the room like the normal speeding idiot that he always is. "Hi Jinx!" He beemed widly, "Thats alot of breakfast for such a small person like you." He said, obviously feeling better than yesterday. I decided to smile a bit, "Actually..." I started off, "Its for you." He stared at me. I felt a real visible blush creep onto my face. Then he smirked at me. "I..." I said hesitantly, 'I am so sorry!' Those words never left my mouth. "I." I said again, mustering my courage. "I thought you would like a nice big breakfast to start your day." I said, almost too quickly.

He raised a brow, sometimes he sees right through me. That's not what I wanted to say.

He flashed his billion watt smile at me and laughed a bit, "Aww, that's sweet." He chirped, all too happily.

I decided to ignore that comment, and instead watch him eat. All I saw was a mass of blurred images whizzing around the plate, and half the food was gone. I stared wide eyed. Then he picked up a piece of toast and slowly nibbled it. "Why are you eating so slow now when you rushed through half of the breakfast already?" I asked curiously. I was shifting in discomfort, like suddenly speaking to Kid Flash was such an impossible task.

"Sometimes, you have to savour the things in life."Kid Flash said, almost serious. I watched him eat in amusement. If he can watch me eat, so can I. But even though he was moving at normal speed, he finished it in five minutes. No wonder he called me a slow eater. Such awkward silences and attempts to bring up coversations, I may as well...

Kid Flash-

I hate awkward silences.

Their annoying and disturbing.

I hate it when she tries to make small talk.

Why doesn't she just come right out and say it. Not that I expect that of her or anything. Just as I got off my seat to out away the dishes. She gently pushed my hands off them and reached to the sink to do the chore for me... I knew something was up! She finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me your real name?" She asked - voice, cold and hurt. I felt my eyeswiden. Then I quickly looked away, I was always quick to recover.

Haha, why **_didn't_** I tell her my name?

"You never asked." I stated simply, trying to supress a smile...a snicker, you know, maybe a laugh.

She turns around, uh -oh...she's angry.

"So why does Raven know?" She demanded.

Haha...

I mean, why **_does_** Raven know?

"She asked." I chuckled.

Her face turns red. Not embaressed red but more of a I-am-so-mad-at-you-I'm-going-to-saw-your-head-off-with-a-toothbrush-kinda-mad. She breathes heavily and stomps off. Wait! "Wait!" I cry out. I quickly dash after her. "Where are you going?" I asked annoyingly. "Out." She answers angrily. "Why?" I ask.

"Away from you." She breathes hard.

"Oh..." I couldn't find another word. She makes me breakfast, she acts weird,she gets all cold, she asked me a question, I answer and she blows up in my face! What does she want! I feel like throwing a three-year-old tantrum right here. MaybeI can flingmy arms all over the place, stomp my feet and whine. Will that get me what I want? Will she finally notice me?

But I was the never the kinda guy to go into a fit of spoiltbrattiness. Not when I was born and certainly not now.

"Jinx!" I called after her. I want answers and I want them now!

"Why do you want to know why I didn't tell you my name?" I asked her impatiently. She looks at me. Ha! She doesn't even know how to answer me. Thats kinda rare. She stares and stalks off towards the door. I follow her pace. "Look! Raven just asked ok? She asked,I answered, my name is nothing secretive to my friends! Especially you! I wouldn't keep anything from you!"

She glares at me. "So now wer're friends?" She's being difficult...

"I thought we were!" She fustrates me.

"What kind offriendship is when a friend doesn't even know the other 'friend's' name!" She hollers without turning to look at me. I can't believe her! "I could say the same for you!" I raise my voice. Jinx stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know your name!" I say, calming down...

okay...breathe...

"Well, no one knows my name!" She screams, turning around."Thats not the point! The point is, why are you upset?" I asked. "That's not true." She said defensively. "Yes it is." "I made you breakfast, didn't I?" Gawd...why! "Yes, and you kinda gave the impression to me that you cared. But I didn't know that brekafast from you came with strings attached!" I was getting all furious again. And I am rarely angry. "What strings?"

"These! You asking me questions, you asking them to lead me somewhere where you can find a way to push me away and pick a fight." I say breathing hard. "I don't want to fight you Jinx..." I swallowed hard. "C'mon, just tell me the **real **reason why your upset! I'll answer anything!" I felt myself calm down again. "Anything..." I nearly plead. She doesn't speak, she doesn't look at me. Does she really Hate me?

I learnt a lesson today, when you have an argument, don't leave it for later, the tension just builds up and it gets worse later on. When you have an arguement, a fight? Just finish it on the spot. But, thats just me and since I keep arguing with Jinx, what do I know?

"I know things were rough yesterday...and the day before, please, can we just end it here?" I begged. Hands clamped together and all.

"Will you promise to answer everything I ask you?" She asked quietly and somewhat obnoxiously.

"Everything."

* * *

"I guess seeing you hurt was kinda...shocking..." I fumbled with my words. 

Liar!

I was swirling around on the teen titan's bar chairs while he was leaning on the counter beside me. He looked at me with doubting eyes and crossed arms. I shouldn't do anymore half truths or no truths, I mean lies. I should just get out with it. He looked away, I could see his profile, very clearly. I could see how his eyes were moist and he didn't want to look at me anymore, because he's oh so disgusted to see my pathetic lying face. Because I've been treating him like crap.

I'm such a jerk.

"Do you love Raven!" I blurted out. Too soon and far too fast.

He turns to look at me, "What!"

He sounded real shocked. "Of course."

He said, this time calmly.


	8. HAHAHAHA, I scared you guys!

**Hellos! I'm back. -Dodges tomahtoes- Okok. I was a little tied up with exams and now I'm back, and done celebrating too. So...all my loyal reviewers moved on and lost interest in the titans? Ah well. I deserve it. **

**b-but...I like reviews...sniff. **

**Whoever is reading this, YAY. Who isn't, then too bad for me...sobs. **

**Right right, back to the long lost story. **

Jinx-

Everything I believed in broke into countless pieces - sharp, painful pieces. Ow.

My mind went blank for so long. My face froze and my mouth dropped.

I can barely form coherent sentences. Can't think right.

It takes time to register.

1...2...3...

Omg!

"Y-Y-You...You cad!" I screeched.

"Huh? No no no no no no!" He stammered.

Too late.

I turned on my heels and started finding a room in this gigantic tower, somewhere to pour my eyes out. Curl up and die I supposed. I'm such a fool.

"No! That sounded so wrong!" Kid Flash wailed.

He look beyond terrified. The color was wiped from his face and his pretty electric blue eyes were filled with terror.

I hope he passes out right where he's standing. Heheheh.

"Oh yeah?" I hissed, "It sounded pretty right to me."

"Please, I beg of you, just hear me out!" He cried out desperately.

Maybe I want to hear what he has to say. Maybe he'll take it back. I want him to fall on his knees and tell me that he likes me not Raven and beg for my forgiveness. Please let him take it back. I'm pathetic, I finally realized. I long to know what he thinks of me and I crave for his attention though I ask him to leave him alone. Does he know how stupid he's making me feel right now? He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not. I wonder if any of this is intentional. Why am I so forgiving? Any other person would just walk out with a black face and get over it with Ben and Jerry's.

I can hardly imagine the massive amounts of ice cream I would consume to get over this. Not to mention the buckets of tears I'll cry.

There's a limit to how much stupidity cupid can inject me with it's blasted poison arrows. I think I've calmed down and is in the right state of mind to stop myself from marching right out this freaking tower and ask myself: Where the heck would I go if I don't stay here? As much as I long to march out this forsaken place and leave that jackass I can't. I have no place to go and no one to tell my poignant problems right now! I have a few friends but not very close ones. He's all I got and right now, that's not much.

He loves Raven.

It certainly doesn't sound or right!

It's not even close to sinking in!

Sigh...Give it two more hours and I'll be sobbing like a little girl.

He's such a player, he's such a jerk. He seemed so sincere! Treating me to meals, giving me roses, complimenting me, his wild and reckless flirting...meant absolutely nothing! I've wasted my time with him. It was so much safer for me to stay where I was. With those losers…The Hive Five. But I left and there's no turning back.

"Please..." He said softly.

"I'm listening, speak." My voice went pitchy on every word, "You have a ten seconds to explain yourself." It felt like I was swallowing a barb wire...pointy and painful.

"I didn't meant I love Raven like that, I love Raven as in she's my sister, she's my friend. I'm not _in_ love with Raven you see. I just love Raven, you know, as a sister as my friend. She's a real pal. It'll be wrong if one falls in love with sister. I mean, that's not even legal. Or is it? Never mind. I usually don't find just the right words to say. I'm extremely sorry for the misunderstanding. I tend to speak the first thing that comes to mind."

Man, he talks fast.

"You think?" I glared at him.

It's hard to believe that. How am I supposed to know if he's even telling the truth.

Kid Flash-

The good ol' foot in the mouth arse hole...Idiotic, stupid, retarded, dumb dork. Why am I so dumb? WHY?!

Things were running so smoothly, then I tripped over a pebble. Stupid me. What can I say and do to make her believe me? I'm being completely honest right now; I am not crushing on Raven. Ew, no. No one falls in love with their sister...you know...cause that's just...well...wrong...gross... Ew...

Argh!

I'm digressing. Again.

I made Jinx upset. Stupid me. If I would kick myself I would. I should probably just curl up and die. What a completely wrong and terrible mistake to make! Anything else would be better than telling a girl you like (who might like you back) that you love another girl!  
What kind of foolish twit would do that!

Oh yeah.

Me.

Kid Flash the most idiotic dumb ass in the planet.

"How do you know Raven anyway? I thought you were just taken in by the Titans. And I thought you were only an honorary member." She turned her back on me to wipe her near tears. I took in a deep breath, "You know how the Titans got together, right? Well, Raven wasn't crazy about the idea so she asked Robin for two weeks to think about it and merrily made her way to Star City. Then she met me."

"Let me guess," She folded her arms and sneered at me, "You were the superhero in tacky colored spandex who convinced her to join the Titans."

Tacky colored spandex? My spandex isn't tacky...is it?

_'It is'_

Shut up big-echo-ey-voice-from-nowhere.

"Yeah I guess so, if you put it that way." I shrugged casually.

"And she didn't fall head over heels with your sweet little red roses?" She was staring at me with a combination of a glaring/sneering/smirking look. Whoa...

"Jinx...I didn't give her any roses." I. Am. Losing. It. Interrogation...Jinx...Scary...

"Oh yeah? How did you talk her into it anyway?" She glared at me.

Think. Think. Think. THINK. Be careful with your words Flash, one more mistake and you're a dead guy.

"I met her at a diner, we talked...a lot. You have to understand Jinx, I never flirted with Raven. No red roses." I want her to know she's the only one I chased and is special to me. Stubborn lil' Jinxey. If I could sweep her off her feet and get married to her right now I would.

You must be staring at me with eyes wide open.

Yeah.

She means _**that **_much to me and it's _**that **_serious.

How many times have mentioned serious? Ah!

"No flirting?" She smirked. "Impressive."

She makes me speechless.

She knocks me off my feet.

"Well...we exchanged emails, and I gave her my number, does that count?" I looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Nope, it doesn't count, but may I know which super heroines were transformed by you?" She pushes my buttons. Nothing much pushes my buttons. But whenever she's around my buttons are a lot more push-able.

"No one else! I swear! Good guy's word of honor!" I said hastily. Still with the cold hard stare. "Please believe and forgive me! You're my only one." I pleaded.

She twisted her lips into a half smile. "On both knees." She plopped onto a chair.

I dropped on both knees and clasped my hands in a begging position. I love surprising this girl. Her pretty cat-like eyes which were once slits that were glaring at me were now widened and pink orbs were staring at me with shock.

She recovers too quickly though. "Hmmnm... Roll over!" She commanded.

I swear I can see her a wee little bit happier right now.


End file.
